MISSED
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Balita berusia dua tahun. Berambut merah darah. Mata hijau jade. ada tanda lahir berupa lingkar hitam di kedua matanya. Jika menemukannya silahkan lapor ke no 08xxx dan akan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar seratus juta dolar. Tertanda Sabaku's Family/ mind RnR


**MISSED**

_**Balita berusia dua tahun. Berambut merah darah tipis. Mata hijau jade. Kulit putih dan ada tanda lahir berupa lingkar hitam di kedua matanya. Terakhir terlihat memakai baju terusan berwarna putih serta jaket merah dan sepatu biru. Memakai topi merah dan menggendong sebuah boneka panda. Jika menemukannya silahkan lapor ke no 08xxxxx dan anda akan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar seratus juta dolar.**_

_**Tertanda Sabaku's Family**_

.

.

**MISSED**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa Maybe

**Genre:**

Family dan Humor(?)

**Warning: **

Au, OOC parah, Typo yang bertebaran dengan manis, EYD yang tidak baku, alur cepat

Dan segudang warning 'manis' lainnya

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

Gaara 2 tahun

Naruto 10 tahun

Temari 13 tahun

Kankurou 11 tahun

Sakura 11 tahun

Sasori 14 tahun

.

.

"Baki cepat telepon Polisi!"

"Kankurou, tanya dengan semua tetangga kita, cepat!"

"Temari, cari disemua ruangan yang ada di semua rumah ini!"

"Semuanya temukan, Gaara segera!"

Brak. Brugh. Klontang.

"Jangan tabrak aku!"

"Siapa, yang menabrakmu"

Krak. Jduarr

"Di lantai satu tidak ada, nyonya."

"Lantai tiga dan empat juga tidak ada."

Byuur. Klontang-klontang. Braak.

"_Kaa-san_, mereka bilang tidak melihatnya pagi ini, bagaimana kalau dicari di kebun binatang saja."

"Kankurou, yang harus kita temukan adikmu, bukan panda."

"Bukannya Gaara mirip panda _kaa-san_?"

"Grrrrrr…Kankurou! Cepat temukan yang benar. Kalau perlu telusuri semua kawasan suna."

"Siap, _kaa-san_," jawab Kankurou bak anak buah kepada komandannya.

Begitulah keadaan di sebuah kediaman yang sangat besar milik keluarga kaya raya, Sabaku. Ribut besar. Pasalnya putra bungsu mereka yang baru berusia dua tahun menghilang. Dan baru disadari oleh sang bunda—Karura—saat ingin melihat keadaan putra bungsu kesayangannya itu siang ini.

Saat tak menemukan Gaara yang biasanya sedang tertidur di kamarnya setelah sarapan. Tentu saja menimbulkan kehebohan besar di rumah—istana—ini. Apa lagi harus mencari bocah mungil yang baru saja belajar berjalan disetiap ruangan yang ada, tentu tak mudah. Mengingat ukuran tiap kamar yang terlalu besar dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan dengan mengerahkan semua maid dan pekerja yang bekerja di kediaman ini. Sosok bocah mungil itu masih belum terlihat hingga sore menjelang.

"Temari, bagaimana kalau Gaara belum ditemukan juga?"

"Sudahlah, _Kaa-san_ tenang saja, Gaara pasti segera ditemukan." ujar Temari menenangkan sang bunda yang sejak tadi histeris memerintahkan semua orang untuk menemukan sang adik.

"Nyonya, Polisi masih belum bisa mencarinya sebelum 1x24 jam," ujar Baki, salah satu orang kepercayaan di keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Kenapa belum? Apa mereka mau menunggu Gaara benar-benar menghilang baru mereka mencarinya? Bisa apa bayi mungilku diluar sana? Apa dia bisa hidup? Apa mereka baru akan menemukan Gaara saat sudah jadi mayat yang terpotong-potong?" Sepertinya Baki yang baru saja datang menjadi amukan sang nyonya yang segera menarik-narik kerah bajunya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka malah membawanya ke kebun binatang, lalu dijadikan atraksi panda mungil, imut, menggemaskan, dan lalu menjualnya?" tambah Karura lagi.

Temari hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria saat mendengar imajinasi kaasannya yang begitu fantastis korban sinet. "_Kaa-san_ bisa membuat Baki _jii-san_ tewas seketika lo?" ujar Temari mengingatkan saat melihat Baki yang mulai kehabisan napas karena terus di tarik bundanya.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Baki-_san_," ujar Karura yang tersadar dari imajinasinya. Yang hanya di balas gerakan tangan Baki "tak apa" yang masih terus menyeimbangkan peredaran udara didadanya. '_Nyonya benar-benar mengerikan'_

"Ugh.., mana _tou-san_mu masih dalam perjalanan bisnis, apa dia tak bisa pulang segera."

"Kata _tou-san_, mungkin besok akan kembali Kaasan. Dan katanya lagi, mungkin Gaara hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah."

"Mana mungkin bayi mungilku bisa keluar kamar tanpa ada yang menyadarinya? Lalu kemana semua mata penghuni rumah ini yang tak ada melihatnya. Bayi mungilku sayang kau ada di mana? Apa kau makan dengan benar" Temari hanya bisa menghela napas dalam hati melihat sang bunda yang lagi-lagi mulai berimajinasi berlebihan, bukankah Gaara baru menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu. Lagi pula Gaara bukan bayi lagi bukan? Balita itu seharusnya yang benar.

"Temari-_nee_." Suara panggilan khas anak kecil mengalihkan pandangan Temari dari sang bunda yang masih asyik didunianya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sasori-_kun_? Ada apa?" Dilihatnya sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Sabaku dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu, mirip dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna pink bak bunga sakura musim semi.

"Hn, Gaara menghilang. Dan kami masih belum menemukannya," jawab Temari

"Gaara? Bukannya ada di rumah sebelah ya?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang menjawab.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, tiba-tiba sang bunda Sabaku bersaudara seolah tersadar dan mengahampiri kedua anak di dekat Temari yang merupakan keponakannya itu.

"Benarkah? Gaara ada di.."

"Ya, _oba-san_ kami baru saja dari sana."

"Dan kami kemari karena di rumah Naruto-_Baka_ itu tak ada susu bayi." Tambah Sakura

"Gaara itu balita Sakura, Ba-li-ta," jelas Temari yang sepertinya tak rela adiknya disamakan dengan bayi baru lahir yang tak bisa apa-apa sedangkan Gaara sudah—baru— bisa berjalan.

"Ayo antarkan Baasan ke sana, Sasori, Sakura." Karura lalu menggandengan Sakura dan Sasori di kiri dan kanannya. Menuju arena pertemuan ibu dan anak. _'Gaara, tunggu kaasan datang, sayang.'_diikuti Temari dan Baki dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di _Konoha Elementary School_, dan berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang sering digunakan untuk berlatih sepak bola yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumahnya. Matahari yang lumayan terik membuatnya haus dan berhenti sejenak. Malas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon rindang di tepi lapangan Naruto membuka tutup air minumnya.

"Huaaah panas. Seharusnya _kaa-san_ menjemput Naru nich. Bukan membiarkan anak kesayangan kepanasan begini. Huh payah," ujar Naruto seraya menyeka keringatnya.

Sejak Naruto naik kelas dua, Kushina memang tak pernah menjemputnya lagi, karena jarak sekolah yang tak jauh. Kalau berangkat sekolah memang bersama Minato karena searah dengan kantornya.

Mata Naruto lalu beralih memperhatikan semak yang sejak tadi bergoyang-goyang dihadapannya.

Apa ada hantu ya? Tapi masih siang ah. Kata Sasori-_nii_ hantu hanya muncul malam hari dan sama anak nakal. Naru-kan gak nakal yah? Apa ada binatang lucu yang tersesat?

Penasaran dengan semak yang tak juga berhenti bergoyang. Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati semak tersebut dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Matanya terkejut saat melihat makhluk mungil berambut merah tengah berusaha keluar, ternyata kakinya tersangkut di sana. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menarik kakinya keluar. Bajunya penuh dengan tanah, makhluk mungil itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya, mata jade yang begitu bulat dengan tanda lahir kehitaman yang melingkarinya memandang Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya. wajahnya terlihat kotor dan lelah. Di sampingnya tergeletak topi dan boneka panda yang tak kalah kotornya.

"Lo, Gaara-_chan_? Ngapain di sini? Main petak umpet?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Gaara yang keadaanya cukup kotor mungkin habis masuk kubangan lumpur. Gaara adalah anak bungsu dari tetangganya yang juga sudah akrab dengannya.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto, mulai terisak. Matanya yang bulat mulai berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak dan segera tangisnya pecah memekakkan telinga Naruto.

"Huwaaa…. Gaara-_chan_ kenapa menangis?" Naruto segera mengangkat Gaara dan menggendongnya dengan mudah—kebetulan badan Gaara lumayan ringan—tak memperdulikan baju sekolahnya yang ikut kotor akibat tanah yang menempel di baju Gaara.

"Hiks…hiks..Na…lu…Hiks.." Suara khas balita dua tahun itu pun mulai terdengar lemah digendongan Naruto.

"Cup..cup.. sudah jangan menangis, Naru-_nii_ ada di sini." Naruto hanya menepuk pelan punggung Gaara. Tak lama kemudian tak terdengar lagi suara tangisan Gaara, hanya dengkuran halus, sepertinya Gaara tertidur di gendongan Naruto. Kelelahan akibat 'perjalanan panjang'nya mungkin. Naruto lalu mengambil boneka dan topi yang sepertinya milik Gaara berjalan ke pohon tempat di mana tasnya berada.

Naruto lalu menggapai tasnya yang berada di bawah pohon dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan malaikat mungil yang tertidur dipundaknya. Membawanya pulang kerumah sendiri, melupakan kalau rumah Gaara tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto mendapati tak ada seorang pun di sana, mungkin _kaa-san_nya sedang keluar dan lupa mengunci pintu. "Dasar _kaa-san_ bagaimana kalau ada maling yang masuk." Naruto kemudian menuju lantai dua yang merupakan kamarnya. Direbahkannya Gaara ke atas tempat tidurnya perlahan. Gaara sedikit menggeliat akibat merasakan tempat tidurnya berubah. Naruto kemudian meletakkan boneka dan topi Gaara di samping tasnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Melihat baju Gaara yang kotor, Naruto kemudian beralih ke lemari pakaian lamanya, mungkin bisa menemukan baju yang pas untuk dipakai Gaara. Tak mungkin kan Gaara memakai baju kotor dan sedikit lembab begitu, bisa-bisa Gaara sakit. _"Ah, mungkin ini cocok"_

Naruto kemudian kembali pada Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas, membawa sebaskom air. Gaara sedang tidur terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki terbuka lebar. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, sesekali terdengar hembusan napas dari mulutnya. Naruto menghapus jejak tanah yang sedikit menutupi pipi Gaara dengan sapu tangan yang dibasahi air, _"Lembut"._ Pipi putih itu akhirnya hilang dari noda, terlihatlah pipi gempal khas balita yang sedikit kemerahan, bibir yang begitu mungil, sayang mata Gaara sedang terpejam jika tidak bola jade yang begitu indah pasti akan terlihat. Naruto menyisir pelan rambur merah Gaara. Rambut yang benar-benar lembut. Matanya menatap tato di kening kiri Gaara dan tertawa mengingat dari mana tato itu berasal. Kankurou, nii-san Gaara yang iseng mengusili adiknya dengan menuliskan kanji ai menggunakan spidol permanen yang akhirnya malah tak bisa hilang, hingga menimbulkan kemurkaan sang bunda berujung hukuman pada Kankurou—dilarang menyentuh sang adik selama sebulan penuh ditambah uang jajan yang dipotong.

Naruto lalu membuka baju Gaara perlahan, agar tak membangunkan Gaara. Kemudian celana dan sepatu milik Gaara. Diambilnya sapu tangan yang tadi digunakan menghapus noda diwajahnya, dan dibasuhnya sekujur tubuh Gaara dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Mata Gaara yang awalnya terpejam mulai membuka, merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Ah, Gaara-_chan _terbangun. _Gomen_. Naru-_nii_ hanya membersihkan tubuh Gaara kok."

"Cu… Cu.." Mengerti maksud Gaara Naruto menepuk pelan kepalanya. Dasar bayi. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Naru-_nii_ selesaikan ini dulu." Selesai, Naruto memasang bajunya ke tubuh Gaara. Baju kaos bergambar kyuubi itu sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungil Gaara dan melorot kebahunya. Untunglah celana pendek yang ditemukan Naruto ukurannya pas di tubuh gaara jika tidak mungkin Gaara hanya akan memakai bawahan saja. Naruto kemudian keluar membawa semua pakaian kotor dan baskom yang digunakannya tadi.

Melihat Naruto keluar, tak lama kemudian Gaara duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur Naruto. Agak kesusahan memang mengingat tempat tidur Naruto yang cukup tinggi itu. Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Gaara berhasil turun dan mulai melangkah keluar melalui pintu yang tak ditutup Naruto. Langkah kecilnya yang ternyata sudah fasih terus berjalan hingga ketangga menuju lantai dasar. Dengan berpegang pada dinding tangga, kaki mungil itu mencoba turun. Matanya terus saja melihat kemana kakinya melangkah. Hingga ketangga terakhir kaki Gaara tersandung sendiri dan membuatnya terduduk dilantai. Mendengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras Naruto segera menghampiri pelaku penyebab suara itu dan melihat Gaara yang terduduk dilantai. Namun tak ada suara tangis sedikit pun padahal Naruto pikir Gaara akan menangis lagi.

"Gaara-_chan_, kenapa turun? Naru-nii sedang mencari susu buat Gaara-_chan_," jelas Naruto pada bocah dihadapannya, entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Lapal." Lagi Gaara menjawab dengan jawaban yang tak sesuai membuat Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Iya, Naru-_nii_ ngerti, Gaara-_chan_ mau ikut kedapur?" Naruto kemudian menggandeng Gaara hingga ke dapur. Sesampainya di sana tangannya mulai kembali mengacak dapur kaasannya mencari susu yang cocok untuk bayi setelah mendudukkan Gaara di bangku pendek yang ada di dapur. _'Mungkin ini bisa'_

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong…

"Hmmn..Gaara-_chan _tunggu di sini ya, Naru-_nii_ lihat ke depan dulu. Yang dibalas anggukan dari bocah berambut merah yang kini asyik bermain dengan buah apel yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ya… siapa?"

Saat Naruto membukan pintunya terlihat dua orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Sepupu jauh Gaara dan juga tetangganya. Sasori dan Sakura yang datang berkunjung untuk bermain seperti biasa.

"Kebetulan Sasori-_nii_ dan Sakura-_chan_ datang, Naru butuh bantuan."

Bletak. "Sudah kubilangkan panggil aku Sakura-_nee_, Naruto-_baka_."

"Sakit, Sakura-_chan_! Lagi pula lebih manis Sakura-_chan_." Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya akibat jitakan sakura dikepalanya. Dirinya memang tak pernah menganggap Sakura lebih tua darinya. Sakura hanya mendeathgalre Naruto yang tak pernah memanggilnya _nee-san_ itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura lagi pula sepertinya, Naruto butuh bantuan kita," ujar Sasori menengahi, jika tidak keributan kecil ini akan berlanjut lebih panjang seperti biasanya.

"Ayo masuk." Sasori dan Sakura lalu masuk mengikuti Naruto hingga ke dapur. Dan dilihat oleh mereka Gaara yang sedang… menghancurkan dapur.

"Waaaaa…Gaara-_chan_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto langsung menarik Gaara dari atas meja yang sudah hancur berantakan akibat perbuatan Gaara, baju yang baru saja diganti sekarang kotor lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan Gaara selama di dapur dalam waktu sebentar ditinggal Naruto. Bubuk susu yang tadinya akan dibuatkan susu untuk Gaara sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Banyak jejak remahan apel menyebar di dapur dan barang-barang yang berantakan. Dasar iblis kecil.

"Alamat dibunuh _Kaa-san_ nich." Naruto hanya bisa meratapi takdir yang mungkin nanti akan mendatanginya, membayangkan _kaa-san_nya dalam mode monster seperti yang ditontonnya kemarin.

"Yang lebih penting Naruto, kenapa Gaara ada di sini?" tanya Sasori

"Naru menemukannya terperangkap di lapangan Sasori-_nii_, dan mau membuatkannya susu tapi Naru bingung," jawab Naruto sembari menyengir dan memainkan tangan mungil Gaara digendongannya.

"Ini yang lebih penting, Naruto-_baka_" Tak. Sekali lagi Sakura menjitak Naruto.

"Huweeee Sakura-_chan_, kenapa dijitak lagi, gak tahu sakit nich." Naruto hanya bisa mewek.

"Apa kau tidak lihat inikan susu untuk dewasa, apa kau mau memberi Gaara yang masih bayi susu ini, hah?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan tulisan di kotak susu yang bertuliskan 19-50 tahun.

"Tadinya iya, bukannya itu warnanya sama dengan susu bayi Sakura?"

Pak. Kali ini bukan Sakura pelakunya, melainkan Gaara yang berada digendongannya, dengan tangan Gaara yang masih menempel diwajah Naruto. Gaara hanya menatap Naruto polos, dan tertawa senang melihat ekpresi Naruto yang benar-benar kesal. Tadinya Naruto akan membalas sakura jika dia menjitaknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, namun berhubung pelakunya Gaara tak mungkin Naruto memukul bayi mungil yang kini asyik bermain dengan wajahnya.

"Hah, sudahlah biar kami yang mengambil susu Gaara dirumahnya."

"Jaga Gaara dengan benar Naruto kami segera kembali," ancam Sakura. Mengingat ke-_baka_-an Naruto yang sudah memasuku stadium kronik.

"Iya..Iya.." Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Kemudian beralih pada makhluk mungil yang kini asyik menarik rambut pirangnya tertawa senang mendapatkan mainan barunya. Tertawa dengan wajah yang begitu polos, ralat penuh susu."sepertinya ada yang butuh mandi—lagi—nich"

.

.

.

.

Back to now…

"Gaara, kau di mana, sayang?" Karura memasuki kediaman Namikaze yang sudah sering didatanginya dengan santai. Mengingat ini juga rumah sahabatnya. Betapa kagetnya Karura saat melihat kediaman Namikaze yang berantakan namun tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat.

"_Baa-san_, mereka mungkin ada di kamar atas."

Karura dan pasukannya kemudian beralih ke lantai dua, kamar Naruto. Dengan perlahan mereka menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atas, sesampainya di depan pintu berwarna biru langit, sang bunda yang menjadi kepala pasukan mencoba memutar knop, betapa kagetnya mereka melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Wha…ha…ha…" tawa Sakura pecah melihat Naruto yang kini 'bertarung' dengam wajah penuh bedak yang belepotan dan juga mengotori bajunya, memperebutkan benda yang dipegang Gaara. Entah perang apa yang sudah terjadi. Empat orang lainnya yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup mengenaskan hanya tertawa tanpa bersuara. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tertawa melihatnya. Melihat Gaara yang masih memegang tabung bedak dan melempar-lemparkannya kearah Naruto dan Naruto yang sudah mirip dengan pemeran salah satu film horor yang pernah ditontonn Sakura. Sesekali Gaara menghantamkan tabung bedak tersebut ke kepala Naruto. Bocah berambut merah itu masih asyik menganiaya Naruto dan kemudian beralih saat menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dan tertawa senang dan segera menghambur kearah sang bunda.

"_Kaa…chan_." Karura lalu menggendong anak kesayangannya itu dan mencubit pipinya pelan. "Anak bandel, kemana saja dari tadi, apa tidak tahu _kaa-san_ cemas begini?" Gaara hanya tertawa mendengar suara bundanya. "Gaa… la … cali… Nalu… _Kaa-chan_," ujar Gaara terbata-bata dengan lafal yang belum sepenuhnya benar, walau dalam usianya sendiri Gaara termasuk cepat mempelajari sesuatu. "Naruto … ? Kenapa sayang?" tanya Karura bingung, kenapa harus Naruto? "Mau .. maen lobot," jawabnya sembari tertawa senang. "Lain kali bilang dulu ya, sayang ... jangan buat _kaa-san_ cemas begini, mengerti?" Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, benar-benar anak pintar. "Lapal, _kaa-chan._" Semua yang ada di ruangan kamar Naruto sweatdrop berjamaah saat Gaara masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan makanan di saat begini, tak merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang kini terduduk di lantai meratapi nasib buruknya hari ini. Entah sudah berapa kali kepala pirangnya jadi korban oleh setan pink dan bocah iblis berambut merah yang kini tertawa senang melihat Naruto dan kemudian melemparkan botol bedak-nya yang sukses menghantam kepala Naruto—lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat

.

.

.

.

"Ah..ha..ha.. Naruto _baa-san_ pulang dulu ya." Karura berlalu membawa Gaara pulang tanpa rasa bersalah juga melihat anak sahabatnya kembali meringis kesakitan gara-gara tangan mungil milik Gaara. "Sampaikan salam _baa-san_ pada ibumu, dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Gaara ya." Dan diikuti dengan Baki dibelakangnya.

"Dah, Naruto kami pulang dulu." Sakura lalu menarik Sasori yang sepertinya sedikit terlupakan tadi. Temari pun ikut berlalu sembari hanya bisa mengasihani nasib buruk Naruto nanti dan hanya bisa berdo'a semoga saja di masa depan nanti sikap Gaara tak terlalu kejam padanya. Melihat otoritas dan superior Gaara saat ini Temari yakin Naruto bakal diperbudak Gaara nantinya. Lihat saja sekarang ulahnya, bahkan Gaara tak pernah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _nii-san_, sejak dirinya bisa bicara. _"Semoga kau tetap hidup sampai sepuluh tahun kedepan, Naruto walau sepertinya aku tak yakin."_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto yang masih tak percaya tak ada yang bersimpati padanya, hanya bisa mengucurkan air mata kesedihan. Apa lagi melihat keadaan kamarnya yang seperti habis di hantam badai, sepertinya omelan _kaa-san_nya akan masuk dalam daftar kesialannya hari ini. Dan semua itu hanya karena seorang balita berumur dua tahun. "Lihat saja Nanti Gaara, akan kubalas kau!" Sepertinya Naruto baru mendeklarasikan sebuah perang pada bocah yang bahkan belum genap berumur dua tahun itu. Sedangkan Gaara, bocah yang sudah memancing semangat bertarung Naruto itu kini sedang terlelap di dalam kamarnya, tertidur dalam damai dengan wajah yang begitu polos, tak ada yang menyangka kalau wajah polos begitu ternyata lebih 'iblis' dari siapa pun. Tak lama terdengar igauan lirih dari bibir mungil Gaara. _"Nalu, Baka."_

_._

_._

_._

**OMAKE**

"Kaaasaaann…! Aku tak tahu jalan pulang!"

Lagi. Seorang putra Sabaku tersesat entah kemana, sepertinya Kankurou terlalu jauh mencari adiknya hingga masih hampir keluar kota. Namun kali ini sepertinya sang bunda tak menyadarinya dan malah asyik menonton tv bersama Temari.

Poor Kankurou, selamat berjuang

.

.

Ini fict genre family Mizu yang pertama. Sayang kepala keluarga a.k.a tousan Gaara belum muncul di sini, mungkin lain kali.

Tapi ini bukan prekuel atau pun side story dari FML walaupun hubungan antar charanya sama ne, minna. Entah kenapa Mizu suka banget memasukkan pasangan SasoSaku sebagai sepupu Gaara. Rasanya jadi lengkap.

Jadi bolehkan Mizu minta kritik, saran, dan konkritnya kali ini? Silahkan tekan tombol biru dibawah ya.

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
